


Something New

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Communication, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Irony, Light Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Seduction, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: When TV watching gets a little heated, Max decides to switch things up a little bit.edit: My apologies for the error near the end haha! It's been fixed! :)
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the length of this one, I hope no one minds that it's so long haha! I have no idea how I reached 7k words again, and accidentally, too! Anyhow, I decided to take some much-needed critic and try to focus on Sam a bit more in this one. This time around, Max is on top, both literally and dynamically lmao!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> edit: Fixed the formatting issue! Lmao, my bad ! Something must have gone wrong transferring the document haha!

It was funny.

_Hilarious_ , actually; that Sam was so embrassed over something so... mundane.

And maybe that's what was so funny about it, y'know? The whole normal-ness of the circumstances in comparison to what the two usually got up to. Not only that, but Sam's whole response to something almost close to _wholesome_ had him giggling harder than he knew Sam would have liked him too. Probably would have liked not to be laughed at at all, honestly, but frankly Max couldn't help it.

Poor guy looked so embrassed, too. Like he was caught with his pants down doin' something nefarious. Or maybe like he was caught with a really weird and specific fetish. Not that Max would have any experience in that sort of department at all.

He giggles from his place on the ground, trying to stifle the laugh with his hand in an attempt to quell Sam's mortified expression.

"We've been married for _how_ long now, Sam? And you're actin' like a schoolboy goin' through puberty or somethin'!" 

* * *

Max had been on his lap, like usual, watching one of their crime shows like they did just about everyday. It was peaceful, quiet as Sam paid half a mind to the cheesy program and most of it on his new novel.

It was one of those small and thick books, the kind you could buy for ¢25 at the nearest corner store or marked up for ten times the price at the nearest convenience store. Either way, from what Max could tell, it was just some cheesy crime drama or something. Knowing Sam, it was something all noir and romantic, no doubt.

Sam would never admit it, at least not out loud, but he was always a hopeless romantic and Max knew he absolutely ate-up the kind of crap those books dished out to their readers. This seemed to be no different, telling by how he was entranced by the thing.  
  
But hey, who was a guy to judge, right?

They'd been there for awhile now, Max chattering away in-between action-packed segments of the program and Sam indulging him with small smiles and nods with sounds like "mhm" and "uh-huh" uttered after Max would comment on something or another.

It was nice, and their arsenal of cases had been so copious lately that the two of them had hardly anytime to spend together at all. Well, _alone_ and without the looming threat of cartoonish violence, that is. 

Max wouldn't give it up for the world, though. Usually, he'd find the day's monotony horrendously boring, but he wasn't going to complain when Sam looked as peaceful as he did. That, and he'd be happy just about anywhere if it meant he got to sit with Sam for awhile.

God, the cheesy thought has him almost gagging at the domestic romance of it all.

"Oh, look, Sam!" Max laughs, pointing to the screen. "They just blew another guy's head off! Ain't that just _swell_?" He asks, and isn't too surprised when Sam just hums an affirmative little sound and doesn't look up from his book. 

Damn, that oughta be one good book, huh?

Max doesn't mind, though, as long as Sam's enjoying himself. Just can't see what's so interesting about the thing, but he supposes it really doesn't matter if Sam's enjoying it so much. It's nice to see the guy happy, and he isn't gonna question it.

The program keeps on, loud crashes and bangs making Max giggle in delight. It's a constant barrage for the senses, his favorite type!

It's _almost_ enough of a frenzy painted in technicolor that he doesn't notice the feeling underneath him.

Not quite, though.

He shifts on Sam's lap, trying to get comfortable but suddenly finding it hard to do just that. His pal's usually so soft and plush, like a huge bed or something. Something's different and he can't quite tell what it is at first.

Huh, that's weird, almost feels like something's prodding at him.  
  
He stops. 

_Oh my god._

Is that what he _thinks_ it is?

Max freezes, grin twitching as he feels his face enflame. "Uh," He starts, aiming to keep his tone level with eyes staring blankly at the screen ahead. "Hey, Sam?" 

Sam just hums in response, but with enough of a hilt to it that Max knows he's heard him.

"Whatcha readin'?"

There's this pause, and Max starts giggling just as Sam begins stammering and pushes Max off of him. Max can't help but laugh, he swears Sam has _never_ looked so red.

"Gee, _uh_ ," He stammers, yanking his hat off and shoving it into his lap to hide what Max is staring at. "I'm sorry, little buddy, I didn't mean to err," His eyes glance down briefly at his lap, then back up to the giggling lagomorph infront of him. "Awh geez," He rubs at his neck sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt your show, Max, I can just go uh," He coughs. "Calm down a bit and just go read at my desk." 

Sam goes to get up. "No no no no, Sam! Don't worry about it, ya don't have to get up!" He assures, moving to push the big guy back onto the couch. 

Sam falls back down with a little _oof_ sound at the impact against the worn couch cushions. The poor pup looks just as flustered, averting his gaze from Max and tugging at his collar. "Geez, Sam," Max rolls his eyes with a little laugh. "We've been married for _how_ long now? And you're actin' like a schoolboy goin' through puberty or somethin'!" 

Sam just fiddles with his hat in his lap. "Suppose so, little buddy, didn't mean to get so err," He chuckles awkwardly. " _Worked up_ , though."

Max grins up at him. "Oh, _Sam_..." His voice drops just a bit, and his eyes are lidded while he watches with glee as Sam gulps hard when he goes to climb in his lap, eyeing him when he settles into place, so close to him that their noses are almost touching. "If ya were _that_ horny, all ya had to do was just _tell_ me." 

His partner gulps, and Max can't help but relish and grin at the discomposed look on his handsome face. It's satisfying as all hell, especially when he's the one who tends to be _underneath_ , so to speak. 

Max can't stop from giggling to himself. 

This oughta be a fun change of pace...

The lagomorph shifts just so, paws grasping gently at Sam's trousers on either side as he sits with his legs bent behind him and thighs spread just so. He beams up at him for second, grinning devilishly and taking in his partner's expression before he's grabbing at Sam's tie and yanking him down. 

Max has never been a gentle kisser; hell, he's hardly ever gentle with anything at _all_ and he ain't gonna start now. Not when Sam's so vocal about it.

He hears Sam groan underneath the administrations, and he does his very best to not absolutely laugh in delight when his free hand wanders down towards Sam's vices and paws at the hardness twitching in his pants. 

He doesn't break their kiss, but it's pretty damm hard not to when Sam starts groaning the way he does, breaths come out deep and labored against him when they finally part. He rests his forehead against Max's. "Ya really don't have t' do this, Max." He puffs with a shaky smile. "Though I ain't gonna _stop_ ya if ya really want to."

Max presses himself a bit closer, crotch against Sam's middle when he ruts his hips once or twice to get the message across. "I _want_ to, Sam. Just let me take care of you for once, 'kay?"

His eyes flutter shut, and Max takes that as a sort of cue to keep going with his fondling. Even more so when Sam's holding him by his hips and practically panting. " _Fuck_ , Max."

Max can't help but laugh. " _Language_ , Sam." He mocks with a little giggle, parroting the words so often used against him. It makes his stomach flutter whenever Sam dares to go above a mutterance of "hell" or "damn"; he usually limits himself to that, it was a pretty clear sigh the guy was really enjoyin' himself whenever he said something so bold. 

It's almost intoxicating, honestly, seeing Sam so relaxed and yet so flustered when the guy's usually so... _wired_. He ain't perky, by any means, but his pal's usually a lot less docile than this. He chuckles, quiet and low when Max mockingly scolds him. "Can't help it when you're so good with your hands, pal." 

Max laughs, hand wandering to fiddle at his fly with clumsy movements, and once his impatience gets the best of him, he just settles to hook his thumbs around the waistband of his pants, yanking them down as Sam shifts about to help him out. He leaves them about halfway down his thighs, good enough for now. "Mm, ya really think so?" He asks, more rhetorical than not when Sam lets out this low whining sound from the back of his throat, then gasps deep and heady when Max draws his length out.

He'll be honest; he prides himself in his handy-work, both meanings of the word. It's pretty easy to know he's doing a good job when Sam is making those noises of his so close to him, breath hot against his face. Besides, being trigger-happy comes in handy for situations like this; similiar shape and all that.

He lets go of Sam's tie, the now freed hand working in a smooth motion upward to rest at his partner's cheek. "Ya know, it's pretty _cute_ , Sam," He purrs, thumbing at his pal's face with senseless strokes that feel at his fur. He meets his gaze with his partner, who looks at him with half-lidded and slow blinking eyes. "Seein' ya so flustered like that," He giggles. "It's a real _treat_." 

Sam smiles at him, eyes fluttering closed again with a gasp when Max takes him in his hand. "Ya _sound_ real nice, too." He chuckles, thumbing at the already leaking head and practically giddy at the sight of it alone.

Sam's a handsome sight, that's for damm sure. Max's hands are fairly small, he won't deny that, hardly fit around the thick of it. Maybe he'd feel more self-conscious about that if Sam wasn't making such satisfying sounds, breath hitching at first but then dissolving entirely into little gasps and pants, whines breaking their way through when Max applies some pressure. "Ya sound so _cute_ , like a sweet pup." He giggles, and his stomach starts doing those nervous flips again when Sam growls a bit infront of him. It isn't a sound with any malice or venom in it; guy's just too sweet for that. Definitely makes him shiver, though, and he can't stop himself from pressing close again. "Don't act like ya _aren't_ , Sam. You're _adorable_." He tuts, pressing a brief kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth and stilling his hand. "Ain't ya, buddy?"  
  
Max gets just what he's looking for; that cute little whine of his and a pup that's squeezing at his hips securely. " _Sure_ , Max," He gasps out, and Max swears he's blushing harder. "Whatever gets ya to move that damn hand of yours."   
  
Sure, Max may be an absolute tease but he ain't _that_ mean, he's not gonna make him wait. "'Kay, big guy, just be patient..." He laughs, hand stroking in a tantalisingly slow up-and-down motion that has his pal whining low in his throat again.

Okay, maybe he's gonna be a _bit_ mean. Just a little bit; he's gotta get back at Sam for being the tease he so often is. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Doesn't mean he won't show him a good time, though, but he's enjoyin' this and he's gonna take the liberty to go slow. 

Max only move his hand a couple of times, just two or three languid pumps before he's stopping again and pulling away. Sam's grip on Max's hips tighten, and he can't help but grin at the frustration evident in his pawing. "Why'd ya _stop_?" 

Max pulls back, hand hovering just above before he's parting completely from Sam and pressing a little kiss to his nose. "Calm _down_ , Sam. I ain't stoppin' yet." He laughs, and Sam just frowns at him. It's pretty cute, and Max can't exactly say he feels that bad about it.

He shifts, thighs spreading further apart and pressing himself flush to Sam. The poor guy just whimpers, eyeing his slow movements and squeezing harder at his hips. Max winces, trying not to squirm too hard and give him exactly what he wants. Not _yet_ , anyways. That's _definitely_ gonna bruise, but he can't say he blames the guy. Besides, he hardly knows his own strength, though Max can't deny he's enjoying the gentle ache of his grasp.

Sam must notice his face twitch, and he loosens his hold on him just a bit, but before he can utter the apology that's near on his lips, Max is kissing him again.

It's brief this time around, just firm enough to prove his point and erase any thoughts of saying sorry; Sam's got _nothing_ to apologize for and he won't have his pal feeling bad over a few welcomed bruises. He pulls back, glancing down at Sam and trying not to drool on him from the sight of it alone.

The thought of stealin' a taste for himself is nice, but he's pretty sure Sam won't last long that way and it just ain't what he's going for this time around. He meets his eyes again, still holding his face when he smiles at him with a wicked grin and intent glinting in his dark eyes. "I wanna try somethin', Sammy." He murmers and watches as his poor pal just nods almost obediently.

Kind of a lap dog, ain't he? Especially when Max has got him like this, every other breath hitching as he eyes him. Honestly, he had no idea Sam could be so _obedient_ , and he's got to admit; it's a good look on him.

Max pats him on his cheek assuringly and hops down. "'Kay, get up." 

Sam just cocks his head to the side. "What?"

Max sighs, motioning for him to follow him when he heads towards the other room. "Come on! Just trust me, Sam." He laughs into his hand, eyes flickering up and down Sam's body. It's kind of funny, poor guy's pants are just pulled down halfway and they fall to pool at his ankles when he stands. "Oh, and uh," He titters, gaze back up to his flushed pal's face as Sam looks down at himself and his half-hard state eclipsed just barely by his polka-dot boxers. "Maybe ya should strip. Not that this ain't a look for ya but," He can't stop his giggling, and it only makes it more enjoyable that Sam looks absolutely shamefaced. "It'll make things easier."

Max turns, down the hallway and pushes open the thin wooden door that hides their bedroom from sight. Not that there's much to it, really, but ya can't trust just _anyone_ these days. Sam stumbles in behind him and falls face-first onto the bed, tripping over his own trousers as Max just laughs at him and locks the door behind them. "Just roll over, 'kay? I'll help ya, don't you worry about a thing." He tries to comfort through his fit of giggling.

Surprisingly, Sam does just that with an averted gaze and flustered expression. He doesn't say a word, really, just mumbles something barely tangible about Max just 'wanting to make a fool' out of him. The guy's already hard again, though, so Max isn't too worried about it.

The lagomorph giggles and climbs ontop of him with ease. "Gosh, Sam, ya act like I've never seen ya nude before." He rolls his eyes and Sam just flushes and covers his face with his paws, groaning behind them in embrassment when Max starts to unbutton his shirt. He pauses, hands stilled at just about four undone out of the many buttons. "Just say the word and I'll stop, pal," He says, voice hushed as Sam eyes him from beneath his paws. "Ya wanna keep goin'?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, pal, I trust ya." 

Max gives him a friendly smile, leaning down peck him on he cheek before he's poised over him again. "If that's what ya want! But if ya change your mind and wanna stop, just let a guy know, okay?" His partner just nods again, and Max doesn't miss the way he's smiling under his paws. 

He keeps going at the buttons, damn things are difficult as all _hell_ to undo. He doesn't understand why Sam even bothers with clothes, anyhow-- they just get in the way at the end of the day. But hey, if that's what keeps the guy comfortable he ain't gonna complain.

Still, though; he thinks Sam looks better without them. Not that the whole detective noir thing doesn't get him going, but the guy's just too damn irresistible without the things. He's a _sight_ to look at, no question about it. 

Finally, he's unbuttoning the final one with a little sound of triumph. He runs his hands over Sam's chest, and _okay_ maybe he can be a _bit_ gentle. Just this once, it's worth it to see Sam shake like that, trembling underneath his paws at the slightest touch. 

His fur is so _soft_ , for a lack of a better word, and _boy_ does he understand why. The guy spends hours in the bathroom takin' care of himself and whatnot, and it sure shows when he runs his fingers through the thick fur. He leans down, tilting Sam's chin just so with his fingertips. Kissing at his neck with gentle and lithe kisses, he can't help but grin into the crook of it. "You're so _handsome_ , Sam," He purrs, and he's never been great with words but the fact that his face is hidden helps quell his nerves a bit. "How did I get so lucky, huh?"

He pushes himself up, eyeing the canine beneath him and smiling down at him as he hesitates for a moment or two just so he can take in that pretty expression on Sam's face. It's _mesmerizing_ , and he's pretty damm sure he could look at that face forever but he doesn't want to keep him waiting. 

He shuffles back a bit, sitting just behind the hardness stifled in Sam's boxers as he grins down at him, almost predatory with the look that's sparked in his eyes when he presses up against him to exemplify his intent.

Sam peeks up at him, looking at the way he's positioned and finally getting the idea. "You uh," He stammers. "You sure you know what you're doin', little buddy? You've never been on top before, 'cept that one time we were drunk and ya hardly got in before _you_ \--"

Max smacks at his upper thigh near his hips and Sam bites back another whimper. " _Careful_ , Sam," He chides, voice teetering on the edge of threatening when he leers down at him. "Keep talkin' like that and I'll leave ya high and dry."  
  
Sam nods, but he's still grinning behind his paws. That won't do, huh? Hides that pretty face of his.

He shifts so he's closer to him, just about pressing into his hardness when he's leaning near him, hands grabbing onto his and into his own, interlacing their fingers together pinning them above Sam's head.

Sam laughs a genuine laugh, and it's a gruff sound if ya aren't used to it. Makes Max's face flush horribly, though, and it must be obvious by the way Sam's eyeing him from his place only an inch underneath him. Before Sam can say anything smart, he's kissing him again, and Sam's prodding at his lips with that skilled tongue of his. 

He groans into the kiss, grip slipping just enough that Sam regains control of his paws. Max hovers above him and Sam traces down his sides with skilled hands, coming to rest at his ass and chuckling into his lips.

Smug bastard...

As tempting as it is to melt into him, let the big guy save a bit of his ego and take control, it's even more tempting to keep going and to see the guy gasp and shake underneath him. Max pulls back from him, glowering down at the self-satisfied canine and huffing under his breath. One of Sam's hands parts from it's perch below his fluttering tail and up to his ears that dangle on either side of him.

Goddammit, they always do that at the worst time, don't they? 

He barely swallows a high-pitched whine when Sam strokes at one of them, looking up at him with the dopiest grin on his face. "You're lookin' _beautiful_ today, Max. Practically _glowin_ '. Maybe it's just the light, huh?"

Max parts from him again, sitting back up straight and glaring down at him. "Ya ain't gonna get me underneath ya _today_ , Sam." He laughs down at him with a devious little chuckle and watches as Sam swallows nervously, eyes wide as he looks up at him with a gaze that flickers up and down his body in a way that makes Max's chest warm. Guy always did have wandering eyes, and he ain't too subtle about it, neither. "Not that it ain't a nice thing t' say..." He smiles at him. "You're glowin' yourself, pup," He laughs to himself again. "Redder than a _cherry_ or somethin'. It's cute, but I ain't gonna put up with that smart mouth of yours." He thumbs at his cheek from his spot above him. "Think ya can be a _good boy_ , huh, Sam?"

Max won't deny that he isn't at least a little bit surprised when Sam nods slowly at him and keeps his mouth shut. He kind of expected him to strangle him or somethin', honestly. Not that he'd _mind_ , but that's for another night...

Max shuffles again, hips hovering an inch or so above Sam's as his hands support him on either side. "Now uh," He mutters, trying to ignore what feels like wasps buzzing around in his stomach. It's oddly pleasant, a sort of humming flippant feeling, but one that has him tripping over his words as he watches Sam eye him. "Can ya take those off?" He eyes the piece of cloth between him and his buddy, swallowing nervously when Sam does just that and then looks back up at him like a dog waiting for a command. "Now I need ya to uhm," He looks to the side, motioning in a vague circular motion with one hand and grasping at the sheets with his other. "Turn over? On your stomach, uh, _y'know_ ," He laughs, and tries to bite back the nervous hilt to it, especially when Sam just cocks his head in confusion. "Raise that cute lil' tail of yours up, too," He sighs, pawing at his face in frustration. "Y'know what I _mean_ , Sam, think about it..." There's a pause and he sighs even deeper behind his hand, more so at himself and his awkward suggestions than Sam's confusion. "You're a _dog_ , Sam, can't get more ironic than that..."

Sam snaps his fingers with one hand in sudden realization and a little smile. "Ahh, _gotcha_ , Pal! Why didn't ya just _say_ ya wanna do it doggy sty-- _ohhh_ ," His pride trails back off into a sort of timidness, and suddenly Max doesn't feel so awkward anymore as Sam's now stumbling over his words with a hard gulp. Sam smiles up at him nervously. "Ya sure you want to? Not that I'm against the idea, but uh..." Max falters again, watching with nervous anticipation as Sam mulls over his words.

"What, Sam? You don't wanna?"

Sam shakes his head in adamant denial. "No, no, it ain't that, pal," He grins, genuine and excited. "I _want_ to, it's just that uh," His gaze flickers downwards at Max's crotch and then back to meet his eyes. "Ya ain't really _done_ that before, not that I'm erh..." He taps anxiously at the sheets next to him. "Questionin' your _abilities_ but..."

Max feels his face heat up, and he can't stop himself from glaring down at Sam when he gets what exactly he's implying. "Ya don't think I can do it? _That_ it?" He grumbles, and Sam starts biting at his lip with an anxious smile.

"Ya usually ain't the uh... _domineering_ type, Max."

Max makes an audible chattering sound in the back of his throat, a sort of growl that has Sam swallowing hard. He feels a foot thump once or twice against the sheets below them and glowers down at him, then grins again with a piercing look. "That _so_ , Sam?"

Sam stammers, then gives up on his attempt at explaining himself and chuckles nervously. "Heh, you're nose is twitchin'--"

Max stands up on the bed, looming above his flustered partner. "Turn around, Sam." He growls, and it's firm enough that Sam doesn't question him and does just that, raising that plump ass of his into the air just like Max had asked him to. 

His tail's even waggin'. How cute.

He oughta reward him a bit for that, right? Besides, he can't stay mad at the guy when he looks so sweet.

Max lines his hips close to Sam's behind, biting back a groan when he brushes against him and he feels his already hard dick twitch. Hell, it's _been_ hard since Sam had looked at him so sheepishly after putting his book down.

Sam whines, that cute little shrill pup whine of his and covers his eyes, limp paws resting ontop of his snout. He presses back, against him and his short tail tickles at Max's stomach. 

"Heh, don't look so doubtful _now_ , huh, Sam?" He teases, hands resting on Sam's hips and soothing circles into the skin that gives underneath his touch.

He's not a _monster_ , he may be impatient himself but he doesn't want to hurt the guy. 

One hand wanders to Sam's dick, and he gives just enough slow and teasing pumps that the poor guy's whining like a kicked puppy and smearing onto his hand.

"There we go, big guy," Max rubs at his side with his other hand, calming the whimpering pup. "Just _relax_ , Sam." He purrs, easing a finger into his pal who presses backwards and into the touch. " _That's_ it, there ya go. Good boy."

Sam can be a bit of a baby, and he's never been one to enjoy pain of any kind, so it's a bit surprising to the lagamorph when the canine starts begging him to add in ' _more_ ' and work him open ' _harder_ '.

He's not going to deny a handsome man though, so that's exactly what he does.

His hands are pretty small, at least compared to Sam's, so he gets up to about three fingers before Sam is groaning so much he's afraid he's going to get him a bit too riled-up a bit too fast. He pulls them out, slowly and as delicately as a notoriously overzealous lagomorph can manage after he pumps them in and out two or three times. 

"Didn't know ya could be so _loud_ , Sam!" He giggles with a little pop to Sam's behind. He can't help it, it's just so soft. "Not that I'm complainin'..." He trails off the vague compliment when he's lining himself up. "'Bout to be even _louder_ in a minute," He murmers, before he's pushing himself into his pal.

Sam whines, pressing in against him. "Ah, _woah_ , little buddy..." He mutters behind his paws. "D-deeper?"

Max gives a brief little nod, although Sam can't quite see it from where he's at, and pushes in to the hilt. 

Sam presses back against him. "Shit," He groans. " _Keep goin,_ Max." 

Max laughs, quiet and awkward when he makes an attempt at an even tone. "Uh, pal..." He scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly with a little chuckle. "That's it. I'm all the way in..."

Sam makes a grunting sound, pushing up against him with a shaky movement and an impatient little growl underneath his breath. "That's _fine_ , Max, just go _harder_." 

Max nods, hands shaky at Sam's plush hips. "If ya say so, Sam!"

He wants it _hard_ , huh? Max can do that.

He pulls himself back out with a shaky and gasping breath, hesitating for only a second or two. Shit that's, _really_ good. That's just about the only way he can articulate it with his head spinning around the almost overwhelming sensation. It's unbelievably warm and something that's oddly comforting when he feels the tightness around him. He's just gotta pause for a minute to breathe so he doesn't cum on the spot.

Damm, that's _intense_. He can barely remember that time they took way too many shots, but he remembers something similiar to this kinda feeling and cumming from it almost immediately in his drunken haze. He'd felt so bad he just covered his face in a flushed shame and refused to look at Sam. Poor guy was such a sweetheart about it though, prying his hands away and kissing all over his face even as Max kept his eyes shut and refused to look at him. He'd just laughed, all good-natured and warm when he held him and told him they'd try another time when they weren't so hammered. 

It's easier this time around not to immediately _lose it_ at the intense feeling, just taking a moment to breath through it and cool down before he's slamming back in again. He's plunging deep each time, just about as far as he can go before pulling out just past the tip and going back at it once again, quick and rough when he grabs at Sam's hips to ground himself.

" _Shit_ , Sam," He gasps out, voice trembling with the effort. " _Man_ , you're tight." He huffs with a breathy and shuddering laugh as he plunges himself in deep again. 

Sam's right, he's never really done something like this before. He's more used to _taking_ it rather than giving it, so to speak.

Doesn't mean it isn't enjoyable, though, it's a _hell_ of a sensation and definitely something he hasn't ever felt before. His pal's unbelievably tight around him, so much that it's almost hard to push himself in, though with each time it gets a smidge easier as Sam relaxes around him.

He's going harder than a jackrabbit, and it's hard to look past the irony of that as he pushes in and out as quick as he can manage. He's got a pretty good pace going, one that's fast and hard and could _certainly_ be considered desperate as he grins dizzily and listens to Sam's quivering whines.  
  
The canine moans beneath him, panting and whining Max's name like it's the only thing he can say.

That in itself is all the more dizzying; Sam's usually more of a quiet type in bed, and especially with his pup-like whines and whimpers that now seem to spill out of him like a flood. The little sounds make him dizzy and hotter than he already feels, a kind of heat pulsing just beneath his skin that he can feel radiate off of him and twist and gather in his stomach. He can't help but feel _pleased_ with himself and the fact that somehow he's doing good enough to earn sounds like those. 

Max pushes himself deep in again, stalling when he reaches the hilt for only a second before he's pulling out and shakily slamming back in again. " _Baby_ ," He groans with another little hoarse giggle. "You're doin' so _good_ for this bein' your first time takin' it like this. You're a _natural_ , I swear it." He grits his teeth and tries to come up with the proper words to get his message across. It ain't exactly easy to think in a position like this, but it's important to him that Sam hears what he's sayin'. Even through the pleasurable haze that makes his head spin and his stomach do little flips that have him at a loss for words. He gulps, deep and trembling when he shuts his eyes to mull over his words for a few seconds and try not to focus too much on how embrassingly close he already is. "I'm not too good with words, Sam, y'know that, but..." He wants to just spit it out, but he's pretty damn terrified of coming off as an idiot, so he can't keep himself from stalling for a couple seconds more, pushing through a shockwave that runs through his body and makes him tremble.

He ain't cumming _yet_ , but it's close to it and it feels pretty damm good. "You're a good husband, Sam," He stammers. "That's what I'm tryin' to say here, I guess. I uh... I think I'm just ramblin' now, huh?" He's slower this time around, having lost count of the times he's pushed himself back in, trying his best to see Sam's face from where he's at. He can see him smiling, and that's really all the matters to him, coming off as a sappy idiot be damned. "Ya get what I mean?"

Maybe it's the fact that he feels so good that has his vision blurring and his heart fluttering when Sam clenches at the pillow infront of him. "You're uh, gettin' pretty good at sweet talking, Max." He mumbles with a wavering chuckle. "I get what ya mean, you're not too bad _yourself_ , buddy." 

Max can see him smile, and as much as he wants to just kiss that lovely face of his, he's not planning on stopping until Sam actually gets his rocks off. "Heh, that's sweet of ya, Sam." He mutters. "Think I'm doin' decent for a rookie?

He must be doin' _something_ right when he pushes in hard and Sam shudders underneath him. " _So_ good. Keep goin', doll."

" _Max_ ," He gasps in that wonderfully husky voice of his, quivering with the pleasure he vocalizes so well. Guy's a hell of a trooper, though. Hell, Max is usually delirious by this point, his poise has him almost jealous at the guy's ability to control himself. How's the guy so calm and collected and _perfect_ even when he's quite literally getting fucked in the ass? " _Baby_ , do that again, right there."

Max pushes in again, as hard and as deep as he can go and trying to aim for that same spot. Swears he's even _tighter_ now. Sam curses, low and shaky into the pillow.

The lagomorph grins wider, doing the same again but more slow this time around, the stuttering of his hips deep and leisurely, causing his pal to curse under his breath and that fluffy tail of his to wag against his stomach. Max can't help but giggle to himself; it's really, _really_ rare for him to do somethin' like that. Usually has more control over the fluffy little thing. Max strokes at the downy appendage with a shaking hand. "That's cute, Sam, ya gettin' _excited_ there?" He giggles, and Sam's poor tail doesn't stop wagging when he lets go of the thing.

"Think I've been 'excited' for the uh, past half hour now, little buddy, that just felt--" He's pausing with a shrill whimper when Max plunges himself in again. "Uh, _wow_ , Max." He shivers and Max can see the poor guy grinning and drooling onto the sheets from his place, face shoved into the pillow. "Felt _really_ good, pal, didn't know ya could reach that."

Max slams himself in again, a lot less gentle this time and eliciting a shaky moan. "Hah," Max giggles with a stuttering breath. "Ya callin' me small, Sam?" 

"I'm callin' ya _skilled_ , pal. There ain't nothin' wrong with bein' uh," He gasps again when Max does the same thing. "The _size_ ya are, makes it hurt a lot less". 

Max just hums in response with another stuttering of his hips. "Think that's just a fancy way of sayin' 'yes', Sam."

He presses in firm again, firm enough that it has Sam crying out. Grasping for some form of stability as he keeps up a quick pace, Max grasps hard at his hips when he's slamming back in again. "Max," He groans, and the tremble in it is enough to have Max's knees buckling. That and the fact that they've been at it for a good while and he's doing just about everything he can to not cum at the calling of his name alone. "Keep goin', pal, I'm real close." 

He pushes in again. "Gee, Sam, I uh, sure hope so..." He laughs with an awkward admittance. "I'm gettin' there myself. You're real tight, y'know that?" He retorts, earning a small whine from his partner who presses his face into the pillow without another word.

Max presses in to the hilt again, hesitating in his thrusts and reaching one trembling paw around the front of his pal, reaching for his dick and taking what he can of it into his unsteady paw. He giggles, clumsy with his movements when he gives a pump or two as he pulls out and slams back in again. "Doin' so good, Sam," He puffs, wiping at the drool on his chin with his other hand. "You're takin' it so _nice_ , like a good dog." He can't help but laugh a bit to himself at the nuance of the praise, but it's cut off by a particularly shrill whine as Sam's pressing up him with an obscene rolling hips. Max draws in a sharp breath, gritting past a moan and plunging himself back in to the welcoming drawl of warmth.

" _Christ_ ," He cries out underneath him. "Please tell me you're close, Max, I don't see myself lastin' too much longer..."

What a polite guy, huh? Making sure Max is getting his own even though he himself is just about nearing the edge. 

Max nods with a little laugh. "I've been close for twenty minutes, Sam, just uh," He pushes to the hilt again with a little shiver. "Shit," He curses in a quiet and trembling gasp. He ain't gonna last long, especially with the heated knot winding low in his stomach, getting more fevered with each thrust. "Cum for me, Sammy."

That seems to be just about enough encouragement as Sam's walls tighten around him. 

God, who knew Sam was so good at this? Guy's a hell of a top but he ain't too bad beneath him, either. Felt like he was made for it, sounds like it, too.

Max pushes to the hilt, pausing there and pumping his pal through his shuddering orgasm with an arm that reaches around his front and presses him flush against him. "Good boy," He can't help but purr again. It's just the perfect moment, he can't help himself from indulging in the irony of it. 

And hell, ain't that the truth. 'Good' is just about the understatement of the century, doesn't even begin to cover it.

He doesn't think to pull out, and frankly doesn't think he even can when he's trapped by the tensing walls around his dick, uttering a string of horrific curses when he does so. 

God, feels indescribable.

A shiver wracks it's way from the tips of his drooping ears to his tail, noise twitching and purr keening loudly in the back of his throat when he's pressed against him.

There's a moment or two when his head's just spinning as he comes down from it and he stands still. When the vertigo passes, he pulls out with a small wince and thanks a higher power that they're already in a bed when he falls back onto it. "Fuck, Sam," He laughs with a shaky grin, pulling himself off of the bed and letting Sam hold onto him and pull him ontop of his chest. 

He giggles, taking whatever energy he has left in him to press various kisses all over his pal who laughs beneath him. "That sure was somethin', huh?" Max laughs when he parts, hovering just enough above him so he can take in the canine's dizzying expression and stroke at his face. "Did I do okay for an amateur?"

Sam presses a lithe kiss to his forehead with a tired smile. "Amateur my tail, pal; ya did great."

Max giggles, and doesn't protest when Sam starts to pet soothingly at his ears when he lays his head near the crook of his neck. "You did even better, Sam! Didn't know ya were so good at bottoming, guess I'll have t' keep that in mind!"

Sam just laughs, arms wrapping around his back and encompassing him in the kind of warmth that had his fast-beating hard slowing down despite himself. "Nah, but really; ya did so good, Sam!" 

Max had never been the best with words, and he'd be the first to admit it. The whole poetic waxing was usually more of Sam's type of thing. Still, though, he hopes Sam gets the message when he presses a lazy kiss to his neck and nuzzles into the same spot. 

Sam hums happily in response, stroking at Max's back as the tired lagamorph does just about everything in his power not to immediately fall asleep under the caress. "Heh, do ya really think so?"

Max refuses to move, but nods into him with another sloppy kiss to his neck. "Uh-huh! You were amazin', Sam! Just perfect!" He giggles, and even more so when Sam scratches those rarely-used claws down his back. He's gentle, of course, always is. 

He lets out a breathy sigh when his eyes flutter closed. "Tired, little buddy?"

He nods into him, and can feel the way his rumblings of a purr vibrate against Sam's chest. "Mhm, ain't you?"

Sam just laughs, low and almost melodic when he traces senseless patterns into Max's back with delicate claws. "Sure." 

Max parts from him for just a moment to scan his face. He looks relaxed, smiling dutifully at him. "Then why don't ya sleep? I ain't gonna keep ya up or anything, Sam."

Sam reaches up, pressing a small kiss to Max's nose. "You're just too nice to look at, pal. Ya look so peaceful when you're sleepin', it's hard not to stare."

Max gulps, face feverish and pink when he looks down at him. He tries to swallow down the fluttering in his stomach with a quick retort. "That's kinda creepy, Sam."

The canine laughs, and Max can't help but smile in return. "Alright, alright, I'll go to sleep then," His hands rest at Max's back, still and warm as he smiles up at him. "Only if ya do the same."

Max grins in satisfaction, nuzzling back into the warmth of his partner with a little content sigh. "It's a deal." He murmers, drifting off to the slow tracing at his back with comforting fingertips that massage into his skin. He can't help but purr at it, and the little rumbles that make their way to Sam's chest in return don't falter even as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on going back through my works and editing them a tad, just to fix any grammatical  
> issues or issues with the flow! I write these on mobile and sometimes I write/edit them in sections, so apologies if there's anything I don't catch through prior editing haha! Just thought I'd be honest about that! Hope you all enjoyed! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💕


End file.
